


Always by your side

by MissHappy



Series: Adopted [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, daddy!ashton, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: Ashton has to leave for a little while, Luke manages to get a rash in the meantime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas miracle! Haha, enjoy.

"Hey Lukey, how's my baby?" Ashton lifted the boy from the couch, where he was watching tv peacefully. 

"Ash" the blond squirmed in his grasp, realising the man just wanted to check his nappy. "I'm okay I haven't called you have I?" he regretted his response as soon as Ashton landed a soft smack on his bottom. 

"I'm sorry" he said holding the man's shirt on his smaller hands when he set him on the couch again. Ashton chuckled, Luke was so whiny sometimes. "It's okay baby".

"I needed to make sure, we are going to the store" the man softly caressed the boy's face. "I don't wanna go!" The 16-year old cried immediately, pushing Ashton away. "Why baby? I'll get you sweet stuff" he went to pick him up again but Luke moved from his reach. "I don't want to go out, it's rainy" he pouted, clutching his penguin to avert his attention from the older.

"I don't know -well it's gonna rain again soon. I guess you can stay here".

"Go already, bring me some donuts and chocolate milk please".

"Such a brat, don't think just because you'll be 17 soon you can start getting away with whatever you want Lukey. You'll always be my pretty little baby". He took the boy in his arms and bounced him for a bit, enjoying the blushy boy in his arms. 

"I'll be back in around 30 or 40 minutes Lukey" he kissed his forehead and set him on the couch, leaving the apartment with an umbrella. "Be good baby".

Ashton never really left Luke all by himself when he was wearing a nappy, it wasn't the first time, but he prefered to have him under his watch to avoid any circumstances. That couldn't be forever though, he hated to even think about that, specially since Luke was growing up so fast. 

The boy got up from the couch, running to eat the last of the oreo ice cream on the fridge. Once he had it, he sat on the floor and spent the next 15 minutes on his treat. He got up when the bowl was empty to put it in the sink -he'll wash it later. Luke continued watching tv for a while, his mission had already been accomplished, so he only needed to wait for the sweets Ash was going to bring -he better.

Only when the sound of the rain got too loud he realised Ashton was taking too much time -and that it was raining, too- he put the blame on that. The rain didn't scare him that much, but it did make him pretty cold, so he went and took one of Ashton's cozy sweaters. However with the cloudy weather, his bladder started acting up, like, he really needed to go. He tried holding for a while, but his father has always told him to never do that, because it could hurt him or something, so the boy decided to let go. Ashton was supposed to be back soon for sure.

Okay...Ashton was taking more time than he thought, and his bottom was making him very squirmy and uncofortable. He tried laying face down on the couch, but everything was itching so much! The 5 minutes rule was out the window now, Luke felt like it was ages ago that he had gotten wet. The boy grew more and more frustrated, tears started gathering in his eyes, it was getting painful already. However when he was ready to start sobbing, the sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention, he turned his head so quick he felt dizzy, and let out a wail that scared the man. 

"Baby I'm so sorry, but the rain held me back a lot" Ashton put the things he bought on the floor next to the couch. He went to pick the boy up, flinching when the boy wailed even harder when he set him on his hip. "What's up Luke? Are you alright?" The boy was clutching his shirt and crying his eyes out, nonetheless he managed to answer "my nappy, hurts daddy!"

"Your nappy? What do you- wait..." he checked and...yes, Luke was wet, now why he was crying, hopefully it wasn't what he was thinking. He took him to the boy's room and set him on the bed, noting how the boy turned his body to lay face down and avoid his bum touching the bed. This was going to be tough. "Okay baby, come on, let's change you yeah?" He rolled the boy as carefully as possible, immediately setting a pillow under his hips. Luke was being good thank God. 

Ashton finally started removing the diaper slowly "please don't be a rash, please don't be a rash, please don't...it's a rash" he muttered the last part, along with a nice God- motherfucking- dammit.

"Okay baby wait here for a minute yes love? Can you be a good boy for daddy?" He softly talked to the distressed boy, quickly working on discarding the wet nappy. He decided to use a warm cloth to clean him up, so the man went to the bath and turned the warm water on, coming to the roo to tuck the dummy in Luke's mouth in an attempt to calm his cries for a bit. 

"You are being so good baby boy, such a nice boy you hear me?" He cooed while gently tapping the boy's bottom with the cloth. "I'll put a reall nice cream okay?" He informed before turning the boy around, treating the are carefully. Then he proceeded to put some some loose boxers on the boy and his favorite gray sweatpants, he already had had a bath before he left. 

"All done baby, you were so good, daddy's proud" he wiped the last tears from Luke's face "do you want a bottle, a chocolate milk one that I bought just for you Lukey. He only nodded, silently sucking on his pacifier. "Okay little one, wait here". The man moved to the living room, putting away all the things he brought. He put some chocolate milk on Luke's sippy cup and took it to his room. "Here you go baby" he  cradled the boy in his arms and fed him the bottle. "How d'you feel baby?" The man soothed his boy, kissing his forehead when he finished his bottle. "Doesn't hurt so much now, thanks for the milk" 

"Hmm you're welcome sweet boy" he couldn't stand how adorable Luke was, no matter how old he would get. The next few days he's going to stay closer to his boy, taking care of his rash to heal it. Everything for his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bros


End file.
